St.Patrick's Day
Isabella thinks that she is losing her luck,so Phineas and Ferb help her,Bonnie doesn't know how to celebrate St.Patrick's Day in which Eiji helps her and Carla is on a mission to stopped Lila on her evil scheme. Episode Summary Isabella was busy using the computer,her mom gives her a cup of hot chocolate and when Isabella was drinking her hot chocolate,the bottom of the cup easily cracks,the hot chocolate was dripping in the inside of the computer and when Isabella uses it,it electrocutes her and the computer brokes and her mom said they need to call the repairer. Isabella was walking around the streets and saw "Death" in the cafe,she screams and runs and the "Death",she saw was only a boy in costume. Isabella went to Phineas and Ferb and need some help because she is losing her luck,Phineas and Ferb decided to make an invention. Meanwhile,Bonnie was at Ernie's house along with the others,then Bonnie asked what can she do on St.Patricks Day and Eiji says "i think someone needs to know about St.Patricks Day" in a japanese language,Bonnie thinks it's a curse and calls Eiji "a witch". Somehow,all of them asked where's Carla and Carla was shown at the O.W.C.A,Major Monogram assigns Carla on a mission to find out Lila's scheme and stopped her. Carla salutes and leaves with her hovercar. Back to Phineas and Ferb,they introduced their invention,"The Luck 3000",the main purpose of the Luck 3000 was to make three-leaf clovers in the ground. They fired the first shot and many clovers are now in the ground,Isabella picks one and walks around the cafe,but her leaf-clover drops. Isabella picks a luck-draw ticket and she answers,at the end,she wins in the lottery and the prize was $10,000. Meanwhile,Eiji taught Bonnie how to plant three-leaf clovers,Bonnie tries to plant but the seeds she planted suddenly jumps,they skip to the next plan,the next plan was wearing green-clothes,Bonnie wears some green clothes but she claims,that the outfit she wears doesn't match her style. Next,Carla landed on Lila's buildings,she jumps in the window,but a trap was activated after landed inside of the building,Lila welcomes her and tells her scheme,her main scheme is to fired her "Unlucky-machiners". Lila tells her backstory,when she was young her parents refused to celebrate St.Patrick's Day. Lila was about to fire her machiner,Carla escaped the trap and kicks Lila in the face and they we're having a battle,Carla pressed the self-destruction button and the machine explodes and Lila screams "Curse You,CARLA!" Back to Eiji and Bonnie,Bonnie decided that she doesn't need a celebration to St.Patricks Day,she was walking outside and saw three-leaf clover and she wears it on her ear,Isabella came and told her she win the lottery and Bonnie was happy and Isabella tries to get the clover,she wears and it was gone and Bonnie explained to her,it wasn't the luck that give her,it was the self-confidence,Bonnie gives her three-leaf clover to Isabella and Bonnie walks away. Background Information *It is revealed,Bonnie doesn't know how to celebrate St.Patrick's Day. *The time that Isabella used the computer in the beginning was "8:30". Continuity *This is the 5th special episode,("Somebody's Watching Me","Mad Bird Disease","It's New Year","Chinese New Year Special") *This is the 2nd time that Lila uses her machiner,("The Scarlet Killer") Allusions *'American Dad - '''Bonnie's quote to Isabella is similar to Hayley's quote to Steve. *'30 Rock - 'Eiji's japanese language that Bonnie thought as a curse is similar to what Liz thinks of Jack's irish language. *'Final Destination - 'When Isabella's cup brokes in the bottom and the hot chocolate is dripping in the inside of the computer is similar to the scene of Final Destination.. *'Scream - '''The Costume Boy's mask is similar to the Scream's Mask. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Specials Category:Fanon Works